Rucas High School Reunion
by kjevans0506
Summary: This is the prequel to Happy Rucas Holidays and ends off where Happy Rucas Holidays begins. One-shot. When the gang returns for their high school reunion, Maya with Josh, Riley with her new boyfriend, and Lucas by himself, what will happen when Lucas and Riley run into each other after spending over a year apart. Read, enjoy, and Review! KJ


"You look worried Angel, what's bothering you?" Riley looked at her boyfriend. They had been dating for six months now. She wasn't going to answer that question.

" _ **You're going to choose one of us?" Maya questioned Lucas.**_

" _ **That'll be the end of us." Riley commented quietly.**_

" _ **I choose…" Lucas looked between the two girls the walked out.**_

"Hon' what's wrong?" She looked at him again, but instead of seeing Jeremy she saw Lucas.

"Lucas, he'll be there…" Riley looked down.

"Your old boyfriend? He went to the same high school?" They slowed down before the turn. All Riley could do was nod. Jeremy pulled into a parking spot. As they got out of the car Riley heard laughter.

"Peaches?!" She heard a uh-oh and saw Maya get out followed by Josh. "Uncle Josh?!" She ran up and hugged them both. "Oh, This is Jeremy… my boyfriend." Maya smiled at Jeremy and pulled her inside.

"Riley! Another boyfriend?" Riley nodded knowing where this was going. It always seemed that she was finding a new boyfriend every few months. "Break up with him before Lucas…oh no…" Maya pulled her in "Breakup up with him now, or I will. You know Lucas just went away for a little. Please just do it." Maya whispered. Maya turned to face the crowd of people.

"You do it I can't." Maya turned back around to face her and pushed Riley back outside where her uncle, who obviously knew what Maya had said, was chatting with her soon to be ex.

"Hey Angel!" Josh stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"This, I forced myself to believe Lucas just dumped me but…we need to break up...now." She turned around and ran back inside.

"Riley?!"Jeremy tried to go after her but Josh held him back.

"My niece has been trying to fill a hole for over a year now. She's going to tonight. You can leave now." Jeremy knew Josh was right. He got back in his car and turned the key.

"Let her know she can call anytime she needs a friend."

"She knows that _we_ are her friends." Jeremy backed up and drove off.

"Maya, Josh dealt with making him leave, but I-" She ran into someone who definitely wasn't Maya. "Lucas?!" She didn't look up, she knew she was right.

"Hey city girl." Riley wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Woah don't kill me." She let go quickly, "I was just kidding," She went to put her hands around her waist slower than before but still pretty quickly. He waited until her arms were around him again then leaned down, "I love you." is all he said.

(riley's pov)

I am dancing with who I was meant to be with. I know I didn't explain to Jeremy why we had to breakup, I'm sure he'll understand though. Meanwhile, I'm dancing with a guy who I feel like I… I don't know why I can't think of words to describe it, I feel safe, loved, and comforted and I can't say I feel sad over the breakup, I don't, I think I've always known it was supposed to be Lucas and I. Why hadn't I thought about that sooner? Then I wouldn't have had to fill the hole in my heart It would have always been me and him. I…. I love him.

(lucas pov)

I know what had happened tonight. Her breakup, Maya told me. I'm not mad or upset, I know I kind of left her to feel alone when I went back to Texas. I shouldn't have left, or at least I should have taken her with me. But I think it's brought us closer, and I know now that I need her to keep me… ughh what's the word I'm looking for, all I can think of is, the Lucas I am today. I think... I'm going to marry her…

(4 months later)

 **This is song is called You've Changed by KJEvans0506...ME! PM me if you have questions about anything in the story I love hearing from you guys! You can make up the tune if you wish I don't have one set yet. Also I'm sorry if you don't like the book I chose but that is something I wanted to quote and so I wanted to make sure that you understood that it came from the book Riley is reading...Thanks (No copyright if it's a quote right?!)**

"Lucas?" Riley peeked out of her room. She went to the kitchen and sat at the island. She saw a note that had her name on it so she decided to read it now rather than later.

 _Riley I'll be back soon, had to run out for a bit but just wait. I love you._

 _Lucas_

"Oh," She got up and walked back to her room. As she sat on her bed she picked up one of her favorite books, _Mortal Instruments_ , and opened it to the place she finished at last night. She looked over the page, but her mind was somewhere else. She closed the book and decided she would try later. As she sat up she thought to herself _now would be the time to record the song that I wrote._ She tried to never sing in front of Lucas, she didn't like it when Lucas judged her. She picked up the notebook she wrote the songs in and thought about the songs she wrote when she and Lucas were, separate. She opened the book to the front which were the earliest entries and then flipped until she saw the first one she wrote about her and Lucas.

She went over to her closet and pulled out the small mic stand and the blue microphone Maya got her. After she finished setting up her stuff to record, she clicked the record button and began to sing the song.

 _ **It's never felt so good yet hurt so bad, to be that close to you. Even though it really hurts, I got to hear you laugh and see you smile. But I realized,**_

 _ **You've changed! Like a lot, you're not the same person anymore. Well I guess I might not be either, maybe that's why you just ignored me. Never even bothered to say that you were kind of busy. You've changed!**_

 _ **Can't tell if it's good or bad. Don't even know how it happened. You and I started to drift apart, you made new friends, I avoided you. I never thought it would be this way. Did the dance finally do it? Did I push you away completely or was it just you saying,**_

 _ **You've changed! Like a lot, you're not the same person anymore. Well I guess I might not be either, maybe that's why you didn't turn around. Acted like I wasn't there at all. You've changed.**_

Lucas walked in the door with grocery bags on his arms he stopped when he heard Riley singing. After he set down the grocery bags he walked to Riley's door to listen.

 _ **I just hope you know one thing, that I really liked you. Never even once has it faded, never faltered, never went away. It's been a battle to try to avoid you. Talk to my friends about how you looked that day. Always flustered around you. It didn't used to be this way.**_

 _ **I always thought, always dreamed, always hoped. It'd be you and me forever. Now I'm left wondering why,**_

 _ **You've changed,**_

 _ **La, la, la,**_

 _ **la, la, la,**_

 _ **la, la, la,**_

 _ **la, la, la**_

 _ **Can you please explain why,**_

 _ **Why you've changed**_

 _ **Why you've changed**_

Riley clicked the stop button on her computer and packed up her gear before putting her headphones on. As she listened to her song Lucas quietly opened the door and snuck up behind her and hugged her around the neck.

"When did you get here?" Riley turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Just a little bit ago. Want to help put away the stuff I got?" She jumped up, they'd created a game out of putting away groceries. He knew that she loved it so that's why he'd planned a surprise. He followed her out into the kitchen where she was putting all the bags on the counter and separating them into two groups.

"Ready?" She nodded, "Get set…Go!" They started in on their bags, Riley had pantry items and Lucas had refrigerator items. She got to her last bag and paused. As Lucas finished she pulled out a teddy bear and chocolates.

"For me?" He nodded, she continued to pull out things that were her favorites, "Lucas, thank you! I-I love it!" He walked up to her.

"I told you before that to me you were a princess, I meant it, you're my princess," RIley started to blush, "and, I would do anything for you, I love you. I promise never to leave you like I did ever again. There's no pretending. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that. I will love you then" He knelt down on one knee as Riley put her hands to her mouth in shock. "Will you be _my_ princess forever, and marry me?" Riley was speechless she couldn't talk all she could do was nod as tears rolled down her cheeks. She realized, he had quoted her favorite book, Mortal Instruments, Jace had said that, and now Lucas had said it, to her, Riley couldn't believe that Lucas knew the quote.

Lucas put the beautiful black diamond ring on to her finger. Riley held out her hands and Lucas hugged her. They pulled away for a moment to share a sweet kiss befor Lucas picked her up and twirled her around. They didn't separate until the phone rang. It was Corey and Topanga. RIley decided not to tell them over the phone and only tell them when they came down next.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Riley listened for a moment. "Yeah Lucas is here. Why?" Another moment went by and Riley handed Lucas the phone.

"Hello sir." Riley giggled, Lucas sometimes was almost too respectful, though she didn't mind. It kept Lucas and her dad from fighting. "Yes sir, that's all I wanted to hear. Thank you sir. Yep here's Riley." He handed the phone back before going to sit on the couch.

"Dad? What did you say to Lucas?" But it wasn't her dad on the phone anymore.

"Riley don't worry about it," She heard Auggie speaking quietly on the phone. "I know about your engagement and I won't tell dad but I had to make Lucas think something, okay so maybe Lucas knew it was me and I told him to say those things. Anyways we're coming down for Christmas soon. Bye!" Auggie hung up before Riley had a chance to say anything else.

"Okay? Lucas, Auggie said that they'll be up for Christmas soon." Lucas nodded and Riley went to look at the calendar on the fridge. November nineteenth, she estimated the days till Christmas, one month and six days.

"Riley don't stress, you're an adult woman now and you can make your own decisions, besides he would have approved and you know it." She looked at her hand, she still had the promise ring Lucas had given her for Valentine's day last year before he left. Right above it was her engagement ring, a what she guessed ten carat, princess cut black diamond that sat on a gold band, it must have been at least $800. "Hey, Riley, are you alright?" He was worried she hadn't looked up from the rings for a little while. Riley nodded and took off both rings, placed the knot ring on the counter and placed the engagement ring back on to her finger. She picked up the knot ring and placed it on the other hand, she looked at her hands, now it looked right.

"There," Riley said with a nod, "that's better." Lucas watched as she walked over to the couch where he was sitting. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, as he put his arm around her. "I love you." she was barely audible but he understood what she said, he kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder.

"I love you to, City Girl." They just sat there for awhile, talking until the phone rang again. Riley got up and answered it while Lucas was listening by the couch, Riley kept nodding and responding politely. She finished and hung up almost immediately running up the stairs. The upstairs was almost completely the same layout except there was only two rooms one used for a hobby room/game room was where the kitchen and living room were, and the other half was taken up by another large room that was used for dancing, and recording. Lucas had equipment set up when he learned she liked to sing, even though she tried to hide it from him.

"Riley!" Lucas called running up the steps after her. Riley had her hand on the knob when Lucas finally caught up. "What's up?" He was trying to catch his breath. He knew something was up, Riley didn't just run up the stairs.

"The uh, dance studio. They just called. I audition in a month, so I need to practice." SHe entered the large dance room and walked over to the music player that Lucas had set up and put in the jazz CD that the studio sent over last week. She hit play and began to practice, Lucas joined her and they practiced for hours until they were too tired to continue. Riley was so tired she almost forgot to turn off the music. She and Lucas walked down the steps and fell into her bed. She and Lucas fell asleep immediately.


End file.
